Thouéris
by Bebe Sokar
Summary: Une goaoul'd arrive, malgré l'iris, à entrer dans la base. Elle va avoir un effet assez étrange sur nos deux amis Sam et Jack.


****

Genres : Romance Sam & Jack, découverte sur les goaoul'd, mythologie, un peu, mais vraiment léger suspens.  
**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi, c'est pas moi qui les ai inventés. Ils appartiennent à SHOWTIME et MGM. J'ai écrit ce fic parce que j'en avais assez de faire mes devoirs, alors pour pas m'embêter, j'ai écrit ca.  
**Saison :** Toutes les saisons.  
**Résumé :** Une goaoul'd arrive, malgré l'iris, à entrer dans la base. Elle va avoir un effet assez étrange sur nos deux amis Sam et Jack. 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ THOUERIS ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ SGC ¤

Janvier 2003

Le projet StarGate était toujours en marche. Pas grand chose avait changé, les missions devenaient de la routine. SG-1 était toujours la même équipe, Jack, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c. Ils étaient bien tous les quatre, ils faisaient une bonne équipe, même la meilleur du SGC selon les dires du bon Général Hammond. Le nouveau président des Etats-Unis les connaissait bien, et les adorés, il trouvait ce projet super, bien qu'il y est toujours des inconvénients : les goaoul'd ou encore les réplicateurs étaient toujours vivant quelque part dans la galaxie.

Depuis pas mal de temps SG-1 n'avait pas beaucoup entendu parler de ces têtes de serpents, les goaoul'd, ca ne déranger personne de ne pas les voir mais tout le monde s'inquiétait quand même, peut être qu'ils préparaient quelque chose contre eux... personne ne pouvait le dire.

Un jour de janvier 2003, ou SG1 était en vacances la porte des étoiles fut ouverte par quelqu'un d'inattendu.

****

Lieutenant : Ouverture de la porte des étoiles non autorisées, je répète, ouverture de la porte des étoiles non autorise. 

Par ces paroles, le général Hammond qui était dans son bureau, débarqua aussi vite que possible dans la salle des ordinateurs.

****

Hammond : Que se passe-t-il lieutenant ?****

Lieutenant : Je ne sais pas, mon général, nous ne recevons aucun transmission d'un code SG, mon général.****

Hammond : Fermez l'iris !****

Lieutenant : Je ne peux pas général.****

Hammond : Comment ca vous ne pouvez pas ?****

Lieutenant : On dirait qu'une force invisible arrive à empêcher l'iris de se fermer, monsieur.****

Hammond, _au micro_ : Le major carter, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c sont demander en salle en salle des ordinateurs, je répète, le major carter, le docteur Jackson et Teal'c sont demander en salle en salle des ordinateurs. 

Quand Sam, Daniel et Teal'c entendirent ca, il descendirent aussi tôt dans la salle des ordinateurs ( ben ouais, ils sont en vacances, mais ils sont quand même la, comme avant quoi ... ).

****

Sam : Que se passe-t-il général ?****

Hammond : La portes des étoiles vient d'être ouverte de l'extérieur.****

Daniel : Et alors ?****

Hammond : Et alors ? Nous ne recevons aucune transmission et l'iris ne veut pas se fermer.****

Sam : Pourquoi ne peut-il pas se fermer lieutenant ?****

Lieutenant : Je n'en ai aucune idée, major. 

Sam alla s'asseoir à un des ordinateurs et au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir tapoter sur un peu près toutes les touches, l'iris, avec bien su mal, réussi à se fermer.

****

Sam : Ca y est. 

Mais à peine 5 secondes plus tard, il se rouvrit d'un seul coup.

****

Sam : Quoi ?****

Hammond : Major ?****

Sam : Je ne comprends pas, mon général ! On dirait que quelqu'un est en train de pousser sur l'iris pour l'empêcher de se fermer. 

Sam n'avait pas tort, en effet, le pouvoir d'une goaoul'd était capable de faire des choses similaires a ce qui était en train de se produire. C'est pour cela que, tout à coup, une jeune femmes resplendissante avec de jolis yeux qui ressemblait à des ampoules - une goaoul'd, dés fois que quelqu'un n'aurait pas compris l'allusion que j'avais fait. - apparut dans l'immense flaque d'eau.

****

Hammond, _au micro, a la goaoul'd_ : Qui êtes vous ?****

Goaoul'd : Je me nomme Thouéris, je suis une goaoul'd.****

Hammond, _au micro, a ses hommes_ : Tout le monde est près a tiré.****

Daniel : Thouéris ? Comme la déesse égyptienne ?****

Hammond, _au micro, à Thouéris_ : Que nous voulez vous ? 

Mais Thouéris n'u pas le temps de répondre à cette question qu'elle s'écroula sur elle-même.

****

Hammond, _au micro_ : Equipe médicale en salle d'embarquement, je répète, équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement. 

Plusieurs secondes plus tard, Janet ainsi que d'autres médecins arrivèrent dans la salle d'embarquement, il metèrent Thouéris sur un brancard et l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie.

****

Hammond, _au lieutenant_ : Appelez le colonel O'neill immédiatement.****

Lieutenant : A vos ordres. 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ GENERIQUE ¤

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

¤ SGC ¤

Le lieutenant était en train d'appeler le colonel O'neill au téléphone.

¤ Maison du colonel O'neill ¤

Le téléphone sonner depuis 2 minutes, Jack était dehors, il prenait l'air. Il ne voulait pas aller répondre, mais comme ca n'arrêtais pas de sonner, il se dit que se devait être important et qu'il fallait qu'il aille répondre.

****

Jack : O'neill !****

Lieutenant : Colonel O'neill, ici le lieutenant Davids, on as besoin de vous au SGC.****

Jack : Que se passe-t-il encore ?****

Lieutenant : Un goaoul'd est entré dans la base ce matin.****

Jack : Ha oui, et comment il a fait ?****

Lieutenant : Il a réussi à franchir l'iris, mon colonel.****

Jack : Ha, je vois, j'arrive tout de suite.

¤ SGC ¤

Pendant ce temps

Infirmerie

Hammond : Docteur que se passe-t-il ?****

Janet : Hé bien, apparemment... rien, mon général.****

Hammond : Comment ca ?****

Janet : Hé bien, elle dort, mon général. Elle c'est, en quelque sorte écroulée de fatigue.****

Hammond : Bien, si elle n'as rien, il ni a aucune raison de la laisser ici, **_au soldat derrière lui_**, emmenez la dans une cellule. 

Les soldats exécutèrent les ordres et emmenèrent Thouéris dans une cellule.

****

Hammond, _à Daniel_ : Il me semble vous avoir entendu dire tout à l'heure que vous 

connaissiez cette Thouéris docteur Jackson ?

****

Daniel : Oui, c'est une déesse égyptienne.****

Hammond : Bien, allez faire des recherche sur cette déesse, je vous appellerais pour le briefing quand le colonel O'neill sera arrivé.

¤ SGC ¤

45 minutes plus tard 

Jack venait d'arriver, il était dans la salle de briefing en attente que ces coéquipiers arrive. Le général Hammond, lui était dans son bureau au téléphone. Au bout de quelques minutes tout le monde commençait à arriver. Sam en premier pénétra dans la salle de briefing.

****

Jack : Ha Carter ! Alors que ce passe-t-il encore ?****

Sam : Hé bien, pour l'instant, on sait que c'est une goaoul'd qui s'appelle Thouéris, c'est tout.****

Jack : Mais pourquoi elle est venue sur Terre ?****

Sam : Je ne sais pas, après avoir franchi la porte elle s'est écroulée.****

Jack : Ecroulé ?****

Sam : De fatigue, d'après le docteur Frasier.****

Jack : De fatigue ?****

Sam : Oui, mon colonel.****

Jack : Elle aurait du mieux dormir cette nuit. 

Sam ne put s'empêcher de faire son habituel sourire.

Puis Teal'c à son tour arriva.

****

Jack : Salut Teal'c !****

Teal'c : Bonjour colonel O'neill. 

Puis se fut le tour du général Hammond qui arriva à peu de chose près, en même temps que Daniel.

****

Hammond : Alors docteur Jackson, vous êtes près ?****

Daniel : Heu, oui, général.****

Hammond : Allez-y ...****

Daniel : Hé bien, comme elle nous la dit, elle s'appelle Thouéris. En égyptien Thouéris ou encore TaOuret, signifie " la grande ". Ce nom était, dans l'ancienne Egypte associé à la déesse de la fécondité et de la maternité. Elle n'est pas très représentée mais on sait tout de même que c'est la patronne des eaux pures, ou elle se baigne.****

Jack : Chouette, on sait ou elle prend son bain !****

Daniel : Thouéris est une déesse bien veillante. Elle protège les mères et les enfants et assiste traditionnellement au accouchements que ce soit celui d'un dieux, d'un roi, ou d'un simple mortel. Elle écarte des maisons les malfaiteurs et les mauvais génies. Il existe en tous douze Thouéris ...****

Jack : Et c'est la quel celle la ?****

Daniel : A vrai dire, j'en ai aucune idée Jack. Donc, je disais... dans l'ancienne Egypte elle est souvent représentée sous un jour agréable, avec un corps d'hippopotame, un dos et une queue de crocodile et des pattes de tigre. Pour se tenir debout elle s'appuie sur des noeuds magiques appelés " ankh ", c'est le symbole de la vie.****

Teal'c : Oui, en effet, Daniel Jackson a raison, mais votre ancienne Egypte n'est pas tout à fait exacte avec le goaoul'd Thouéris.****

Hammond : Vous la connaissez ?****

Teal'c : J'en ai très souvent entendu parler général Hammond. Dans le monde goaoul'd, Thouéris est, comme l'a dit le docteur Jackson, la déesse de la fécondité. Elle trouve comme vous dites sur cette planète des soeurs qui ont la même âme...****

Jack : Des âmes soeurs Teal'c, des âmes soeurs.****

Teal'c : Veuillez m'excuser, elle trouve donc des... âmes soeurs... pour faire des enfants, et a leur naissance elle le protège pour pas qu'il n'attrape de maladie et a son 5ème anniversaire et l'emmène afin d'en faire un hôte.****

Hammond, _à Daniel_ : Et pourquoi est-elle venu sur Terre ?****

Daniel : Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour faire de nouveau hôtes...****

Hammond : Bien, vous ires la voir pour savoir ce qu'elle veut et après, on avisera. Des questions SG-1 ? ... Vous pouvez disposez. 

Tout le monde parti. Sam se dirigea vers son labo, Teal'c vers ses quartiers afin d'effectuer son Kelnorim, Jack vers la cafétéria parce qu'il avait une petite faim et Daniel alla voir Thouéris qui venait de se réveiller.

Pendant une semaine tout ce passe bien, Thouéris avait été assez calme, on aurait dit qu'elle était encore fatiguée. Tout l'équipe de SG-1 était allé la voir chacun leur tour, mais un jour ...

¤ SGC ¤

Laboratoire du major Samantha Carter

Toc, toc, toc.

****

Sam : Entrez ! 

Elle se retourna afin de voir qui venait lui rendre visite.

****

Sam : Bonjour mon colonel.****

Jack : Bonjour major. Quoi de neuf ici ?****

Sam : Pas grand chose, je travaille toujours pour refaire un nouvel iris pour la porte des étoiles.****

Jack : Ho, je vois. 

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant une très longue et interminables minutes. Sam qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire, prononça les premières paroles qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

****

Sam : Et vous mon colonel ? Quoi de neuf ?****

Jack : Ben... heu... rien. Thoué...orisis...ori... enfin la goaoul'd ...****

Sam : Thouéris, mon colonel.****

Jack : Voilà, elle n'a toujours rien dit de nouveau, je sais pas encore ce que le général Hammond va faire mais je sais pas du tout ce qu'on peut faire d'elle ! Vous allé travailler longtemps encore ?****

Sam : Pourquoi cette question, mon colonel ?****

Jack : J'avais envie de vous invité dans la somptueuse cafétéria de cette superbe base.****

Sam : c'est très gentil colonel, mais il faut absolument que je finisse ce travail sur l'iris.****

Jack : C'est bon, cet iris pourra attendre 1 heure. Ca fait des jours que vous travaillé la dessus major.****

Sam_, hésitante_ : D'accord, je viens. 

Sam et Jack allèrent au mess pour manger un peu. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, leur dernier sujet était ...

****

Sam : Vous avez été revoir Thouéris ?****

Jack : Pas depuis hier, en tout cas !****

Sam : C'est étrange, pourquoi une goaoul'd voudrait venir sur une planète ou elle sait qu'elle ne sera pas la bien venu ?****

Jack : C'est la goaoul'd tout craché ca, ils agissent avent de réfléchir. 

Sam fit son petit sourire habituel a cette remarque.

****

Jack : Ca vous direz d'aller la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles ?****

Sam : Pourquoi pas ? 

Jack était étonné, il pensait que Carter allait lui dire qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne travailler sur son iris, qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, qu'elle avait encore plein de travail et patati et patata... mais non, pour une fois elle l'étonna et accepta de se détendre, en quelques sortes, avec lui.

Donc nos deux amies allèrent se promener tous les deux. Ils allèrent voir ensemble Thouéris.

****

Jack : Ouvrez-nous la porte sergent !****

Sergents : A vos ordres, mon colonel. 

Le sergents respecta les ordres et ouvrit la porte de suite.

****

Sam : Merci sergent.****

Sergent : De rien, madame. 

Jack et Sam entrèrent dans la salle ou était emprisonné Thouéris. Celle-ci était assise tranquillement sur son lit, quand elle vit que Jack et Sam était la, elle se leva à leur rencontre.

****

Jack : Salut !****

Thouéris : Enfin, vous êtes venu à deux.****

Jack, _à Sam_ : Qu'est ce qu'elle nous raconte la ?****

Sam : Je ne sais rien, mon colonel.****

Thouéris : Je vais enfin pouvoir accomplir mon but.****

Jack : Et on peut savoir ce que c'est votre but ?****

Thouéris : La raison pour laquelle je suis venu sur cette planète.****

Sam : Et c'est quoi ? 

Thouéris ne leur répondait pas, elle parlait tout haut pour elle-même. Puis tout à coup, sans aucune raison apparente, elle se mit à crier.

****

Thouéris : Que mon pouvoir s'accomplissent. 

Elle souffla très fort sur Jack et Sam. De sa bouche sorti une sorte de gaz vert ( Vous savez comme avec Hathor ou encore Seth !!! ). Jack et Sam respirèrent ce gaz malgré eux.

Il ne sentirent rien de changé chez eux et se dirent donc que ce tour n'était qu'une simple démonstration de la débilité des goaoul'd.

****

Jack : Bon ... On va s'en allé. 

Pas de réponse. Jack et Sam sortirent et ils partirent chacun de leur côté, sans se parler, sans se dire un mot.

¤ SGC ¤

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée

Laboratoire du Major Samantha Carter

Sam était en train de faire des tests sur les différents alliages qu'elle avait trouver afin de trouver celui qui serait le plus résistant pour le prochaine iris.

Tout à coup quelqu'un vînt frapper à la porte. Sam ne se retourna et d'une voix sensuelle elle lança...

****

Sam : Je vous attendais...****

Jack, _avec une voix encore plus sensuelle_ : Je sais, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre ?****

Sam : Ce n'est pas grave. 

Puis sans aucune raison il se dirigea vers elle et l'embrassa.

Il s'embrassait, et s'embrasse... jusqu'à bout de souffle... puis une chose en entraînant une autre ils se mirent à faire l'amour...

Le lendemain matin Jack et Sam étaient allongés dans le labo. Il dormait. Puis quelques minutes plus tard Jack se réveilla, un peu surprit de l'endroit ou il se trouvait mais il se dit que quand Sam se réveillerait, elle aurait sûrement une explication très claire a ce sujet, en tout cas il l'espérait. Puis se fût le tour de Sam, elle se réveilla, elle aussi très surprise de l'endroit ou elle avait dormit.

****

Jack : Salut Carter.****

Sam : Bonjour, mon colonel.****

Jack : Vous pouvez m'expliquer qu'est ce que je fais-la ?****

Sam : Je n'en ai aucune idée.****

Jack : Et pourquoi vous, vous êtes la ?****

Sam : Je n'en ai aucun e idée aussi, mon colonel.****

Jack : Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?****

Sam : Je ne sais...****

Jack : Vous allez arrêter de me dire que vous ne savez rien, s'il vous plaît !****

Sam : A vos ordres, mon colonel. 

Ils cherchèrent des explications pendant plus de 30 minutes. Il en trouvèrent bien des millions aussi farfelu soit-il, mais en fin de compte, ils ne pensèrent même pas une seconde à ce qui c'était réellement produit. Puis un souvenir revînt à Jack, puis, ensuite Sam ; quand Thouéris leur avait soufflé dessus.

Pour les aider à comprendre ce qui c'était passé, il allèrent voir Daniel pour lui demander qu'elles étaient exactement les pouvoir de Thouéris.

¤ SGC ¤

10 heures du matin

Bureau du docteur Daniel Jackson

Jack et Sam entrèrent dans le bureau de Daniel.

****

Jack : Salut Danny !****

Daniel : Bonjour Jack... Sam.****

Sam : Bonjour.****

Daniel : Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?****

Jack : On voulait vous poser une ou deux questions.****

Daniel : A oui ? Et a quel sujet ?****

Sam : On voudrait savoir qu'elles sont exactement les pouvoirs de Thouéris ?****

Daniel : Et bien d'après ce que m'en a dit Teal'c, Thouéris va sur des planètes et par je ne sais quels moyens elle, comment dire... envoûte des personnes afin qu'ils aient des enfants pour qu'elle puisse, quand ils ont 5 ans leur voler pour en faire des hôtes et des puissants goaoul'd.****

Jack : Vous savez comment elle fait pour " envoûté " ses victimes ?****

Daniel : Non, désolé Jack, je n'en ai aucune idée. 

Jack et Sam se retournèrent afin de s'en aller.

****

Jack : Merci Danny. 

Daniel ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi ces deux amis étaient venus lui demander ces choses mais peut importe...

****

Daniel : De rien. 

Quand Daniel leur avait dit cela Sam et Jack avait tous deux pensé à la même chose, c'est pour cela que au moment ou il n'y eu plus personne dans les couloirs... Jack attrapa Sam...

****

Jack : Vous ne pensez pas a la même chose que moi ?****

Sam : J'ai bien peur que si, désolé.****

Jack : Non, non... c'est impossible... on s'en souviendrait ? N'est ce pas ? 

Aucune réponse...

****

Jack, _insistant_ : N'est ca pas ?****

Sam : Heu... oui, oui, mon colonel. 

Puis ils n'ûrent pas le temps de dire autre chose que l'alarme c'était mise en marche. C'était un code 9 donc il devait aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils coururent tous deux dans la salle des ordinateurs ou se tenait le général Hammond.

****

Jack : Que se passe-t-il général ?****

Hammond : Je ne sais pas encore. 

Le lieutenant arriva en courant.

****

Hammond : Alors ?****

Lieutenant : C'est Thouéris, elle s'est échappé !****

Hammond : Comment ca ?****

Lieutenant : Je ne sais pas monsieur, la porte de sa prison a été propulsé, je ne sais comment. 

Puis Jack se retourna en direction de la porte des étoiles.

****

Jack : Mon général, je crois que je viens de la retrouvé.****

Hammond : Ou est-elle ?****

Jack : Par la. 

Tout le monde tourna le tête.

****

Thouéris : Maintenant que mon oeuvre est achevé, je m'en vais Taur'i. 

A ces paroles, elle toucha un objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main et la porte des étoiles s'ouvrit.

****

Hammond : Fermez l'iris.****

Lieutenant : Je ne peux pas.****

Hammond : Quoi ? 

Thouéris s'apprêtait à traverser la porte.

****

Thouéris : Je reviendrai quand le moment sera venu. 

Puis elle travers la porte.

****

Hammond : Qu'est ce qu'elle à voulu dire par "maintenant que mon oeuvre est achevé" ? 

Jack et Sam se regardèrent, ils n'osaient même pas pensés à ce qu'elle venait de dire, ils ne voulaient pas y croire, mais, pourtant.

****

Hammond : Vous savez quelque chose tous les deux ! Dites-moi quoi ?****

Jack : Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous dois, si c'est ce que moi, et en locurence le Major Carter, croyions, ce n'est pas très important.****

Hammond : comment ca ?****

Sam : Ce que veut dire le colonel O'neill, c'est qu'on voudrait être sur de ce qu'on avance, et ne pas vous dire de bêtises, alors il va falloir nous accorder un peu de temps.****

Hammond : Et combien de temps cous faut-il ?****

Jack : Je ne sais pas... 1 semaines.****

Hammond : Major ?****

Sam, _en regardant Jack_ : Oui c'est cela, une semaine.****

Hammond : Je vous accorde une semaine, mais je veut vous voir absolument dans une semaine au plus tard, parce que sinon...

¤ SGC ¤

Trois jour plus tard

Infirmerie

Jack et Sam étaient dans l'infirmerie, ils attendaient le retour de Janet qui ne prit pas longtemps avant de se montrer.

****

Sam : Alors ?****

Janet : Venez dans mon bureau. 

Sam et Jack suivirent Janet dans son bureau. Ils s'assirent.

****

Sam : Janet ?****

Janet : Hé bien...****

Jack : Alors ? Vous voulez nous faire mourir ou quoi ?****

Janet : Je ne sais pas si je dois annoncer cela comme une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.****

Jack : allez-y, on vous dira après.****

Janet : Hé bien, vous aviez raison tous les deux en ce qui concernait le but de Thouéris.****

Jack : Ho mon Dieu... 

Jack et Sam se regardèrent dans les yeux, un bonheur et un malheur en même temps étaient en train de leur arrivé.

****

Janet: Vous attendez bien un enfant Sam... 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

FIN

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤


End file.
